Meroko x Takuto Life after death a different side
by tokyozakuro
Summary: Meroko is an angel but as Takuto slowly remembers Meroko and Shinigami him, Meroko must do a hard task MerokoxTakuto with a hint of TakutoxMitsuki but hardly any :
1. Chapter 1: Meroko through her life

Meroko brushed the tears away from her face as she flew away from Mitsuki, Takuto and memories that she will let go and he will let go of forever, she knew she shouldn't cry, Takuto has Mitsuki now, why am I needed? Though it hurt Meroko, she pushed away the lonely future and looked away.

Meroko Yui

Job: Shinigami - Negi Ramen

Partner: Takuto

Meroko wanted to forget the memories she had as she sat high up on the Christmas tree, she knew it would haunt her forever but, she could only really focus on how to yet again try to forget Izumi Rio and win over Takuto Kira, her partner in the Shinigami. However, Takuto accepted her present but shown that he was clearly setting his sights on the 12 year old girl, who is doomed to die, Mitsuki Koyama (?) Meroko thought that night of her rejection, but pushed it aside and thought about helping Mitsuki live and change fate.

the 16 year old Mitsuki, but known as Full Moon, sung Love Chronicle to a large audience as Meroko screamed Takuto's name when he dissapeared with black, swirling wind. She sat on her knees and clutched her arms, a tear rolled down her cheek, as she thought of the loss of someone she found that she loved a lot more than she ever thought, her best friend. She had short hair after she cut off her long locks which supplied her power then transffered it to Takuto. The black mist rushed by the stage, Meroko clenched her fist and flew to to the stage and protected Full Moon/Mitsuki, causing her to stop singing and fill with shock, but as she begins to sing, Meroko disapears forever.

Meroko Yui

Job: Nothing, she is banished from the Shinigami

Old Partner: Takuto Kira

Meroko defended her best friend Takuto, who now had lost his memory, as he fell to the floor in front of the great one. Meroko and Takuto were sentenced to be banished and Takuto to become a ghost, then they disappeared. Meanwhile Mitsuki was dying, luckily, she survived as the bravery from Negi Ramen proved to the great one that Mitsuki should have a chance.

Meroko Yui

Job: Angel

Partner : No

A man walked down the stairs by a flower shop and set off down the street, a guitar with a white cat plush on his back. Meroko stood before the great one, admmiting to the crimes she'd commited, memories ran through her head about when she got the forbidden Flower Of Forgetfulness for Takuto, she claimed it was because she wanted to help him but she knew that it was another hopeless try to gain Takuto's love. Meroko looked damaged, the great one then said "You will become an Angel" she looked up in surprise as a bright light came over her, it felt lovely, she inspected the wings on her back and the body of Takuto came up and it was explained to her that he would have another chance of life, then his spirit floated into her hands and she cried tears of joy, leaving a mark of a tear on her face.

Mitsuki sat at home that day, her music box began playing and a little bunny plush walked out, Mitsuki looked and gasped "Meroko" she croaked, the bunny flew away, Mitsuki leapt up and ran after it, while trying to call her. She was lead to a crossroad where the man sat on the other side of the road, Meroko flew into her hands and pointed to the man, Mitsuki automatially recognised him, "Takuto" she whispered. She ran over the road to find him and screamed his name, Meroko kissed her cheek, Mitsuki realised who it was and spun around to see Meroko, waving goodbye as Mitsuki called her name in thanks, then she departed and that is where we left off.

Izumi flew to a field with his Shinigami partner Jonathon, remembering the night when his old love had disappeared. Izumi laughed quietly "you do so much Me-chan" "I know" a voice replied, Izumi turned around to see Meroko floating in the sky as an angel. "Me-chan" he gasped in suprise at her, Meroko smiled faintly, then she waved and flew away, she disappeared before Izumi could follow her.

A year later...

Meroko flew around to check the area, she didn't know why she didn't crossover as an angel but, she just couldn't let go of Earth yet completley. She flew into Mitsuki's house, Mitsuki was alone, her hair loose and hanging long down her back, she was smiling to herself as she hummed 'myself.' Meroko smiled at her "Doushite konna ni, suki nan darou, kimi no koe, kanashii hodo, hibiteru yo, ima made nani ga sasae datta ka" Mitsuki began singing, a heavenly voice joined in "tooku hanarete wakatta yo!" Mitsuki gasped and looked around, she could of sworn that she saw Meroko sitting on the floor near her, in her favorite spot too.

Takuto came in to find Mitsuki deep in thought "what is wrong?" He asked "Meroko, she is here" Mitsuki said nervously "who is Meroko, you have spoke of her once before" he asked "oh, just a friend that sadly died" she replied. Takuto felt something, like a flash inside his head, a pretty girl with bunny ears and tail, a mini outfit and long, pink hair hidden underneath a top hat, she was smiling and held in her hand a scarf of a sort. Takuto shook his head, he could imagine her with wings, a death spirit? Shinigami? "Takuto? Are you ok?" Mitsuki asked, Takuto came out of his trance "uh, yeah just thinking" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Moe R

Takuto went home that night thinking it over, Meroko loomed at the foot of his bed, with a troubled look on both of their faces "Meroko" he whispered, putting his head in his hands "Meroko" he repeated, Merokos face saddened at the mention of her name from him. Suddenly, Meroko saw a flash and found herself stood before the great one herself "Meroko Yui, why have you not crossed over? You have better things to do" she asked "I just can't bring myself to leave yet" Meroko whispered "well, you have an assignment here anyway" the great one said, looking down at Meroko "you must make Takuto forget about you, forever, with no way of him to remeber you again" Meroko gasped, she didn't want to, it hurt her "...ok" Meroko sighed.

Meroko appeared the next day sleeping at the foot of Takutos awoke by a hard thump, she looked around, and her eyes widened to meet Takuto, standing above her "how did you get here?" he asked, obviously shocked by her arrival, Meroko stood up and looked at him "I am here to..." she trailed off, looking in the mirror to see her as a human, yes, she was. "I don't know" she replied, she jumped up and ran out of the bedroom, to be caught by the wrist, she turned to see Takuto "who...Who are you?" he asked, looking at her "Mer-I mean Moe" Meroko replied, smiling "well, Moe i'm Takuto" he let go of her wrist "Gomenasai" Meroko gasped, Takuto looked away. Moe ran outside and hid in a deserted lane "why? Why am I like this? Someone tell me!" She asked the air, hoping for a explanation.

The great on appeared in front of her eyes "you will talk to Takuto, and on the day he asks you, you must erase his mind completely, so he thinks that the whole time he was asking Mitsuki" the great one said "ask me what? Erase his mind of me only? What?" Meroko asked, the great one vanished. Meroko walked down the lane, looking down and feeling puzzled "what is he going to ask? Who Meroko is? Will he find out about me?" Meroko asked herself "Moe!" The voice called, Meroko turned around to see Takuto running up to her "where are you going? That lane is a dead end!" He asked her, and playfully poked her forehead "Baka!" "Hey!" Meroko giggled, she stared at him, he stared back. Takuto backed away and blushed "anyway, where do you live? You seem lost!" he said quickly, looking up "well, I, umm, live....I think it is this way!" Meroko hesitated, she grabbed Takuto and ran with him, trailing around the city until they found a pretty house "Here!" She smiled "but...this house is up for knocking down again" Takuto said confused.

Meroko laughed, her long hair swayed in the wind "yes, I know!" "so, you will be homeless?" Takuto asked her "not exactly" she replied, they looked at eachother for a long time "anyways, got to go!" Meroko chuckled, waving and began to run to the house, then she ran back and hugged Takuto "Thanks!" She smiled, and she ran back to the house, Takuto went red and looked down, laughing softly under his breath. Meroko shut the door and sighed, then her eyes widened in realisation, the house was inside absolutely empty and quite ruined! Meroko sighed and walked up to her new room and fell asleep. She awoke with the words echoing around her "Meroko, who is she? Why do I remember?" Meroko sat up and sighed, then she ran downstairs, out the door and to Mitsuki.


	3. Chapter 3: Coincidence

Mitsuki was making a jumper when a knock came on her door "Grandma?" She asked "come in!" she called, Meroko opened the door and walked in "hello" she said, Mitsuki stood up "hello" she replied, smiling faintly, but Meroko could tell she was afraid "I am Moe, who are you?" She asked "Mitsuki, why are you here?" She replied "oh, I just came by and I saw you" Meroko laughed nervously, Baka you didn't think of a good excuse! She thought "oh, ok" Mitsuki muttered "umm, i'll see you around" Meroko said, smiling, Mitsuki nodded shyly. Meroko left the house and walked home in the dark, humming to herself like Mitsuki does. Takuto was sleeping, his dream was him and Mitsuki standing by eachother talking in mumbles, Mitsuki in tears. The pretty bunny girl with wings flew down and smiled.

Visions of him and the bunny girl 'Meroko' both as half animals and wearing wings and hats spun around, making him dizzy. Takuto awoke with a gasp and heard a quiet knock on his door. Takuto got up and fetched his dressing gown to go over his pajamas, then he came to the door to see Moe, she stood there in a violet, strappless dress. Moe smiled "Takuto, your window was open and I heard you gasp and mutter loudly in your sleep" Takuto hesitated "well, I just..." "do you want me to help you talk it all out?" Meroko asked, "alright" Takuto agreed. They sat on his sofa, talking about the 'pretty bunny girl, Meroko' and his wonders and the dream, "well, I am sorry about your troubles" Meroko sighed "Moe?" Takuto said, looking at her in the eyes suddenly "...yes?" Meroko asked, looking at him back "oh, nothing...I just felt the need to say your name...You kind of remind me of the bunny girl, weird eh?" Takuto shrugged, Meroko looked away and blushed.

"Well, I best be going" Meroko mumbled, then she looked at Takuto, he put his hand on hers "Moe..." he whispered, Meroko stared at his sudden affection, he took his hand off hers "Gomen" he muttered, then he got up and watched her leave. Meroko walked home clutching her hand and tears streamed down her face, he is with Mitsuki...I don't want Mitsuki to get hurt...He kind of loves Moe...not Meroko, and he will never remember me afterwards...

Meroko got home and sat on her bed, she was very hungry because all the drama made her forget to eat. Meroko went back out and picked up something from the sushi bar, then she came back to the house and found a table, she sat and ate her food, then she looked in the mirror on the fireplace and her face saddened. Her short pink hair grew as long as it used to be and her eyes were still pink, he must think I have contacts, she thought to herself. Meroko sighed and went to bed for another sleepless night alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Final Choice

The next day, Meroko woke up and looked out of the window, her heart stopped. Takuto walked past with Mitsuki, they were holding hands and had a bag, they went shopping obviously! Meroko couldn't help but feel jealous of Mitsuki, but then she couldn't help smiling at the same time because of all the affection and things her and Takuto had been through...Later on, she heard a rumble, she rushed to the window to see bulldozers, coming to the house. Meroko panicked, she couldn't fly! She ran downstairs and out the back escape, she ran and went down the lane where she first talked to Takuto, she inhaled and exhaled slowly, then sighed in relief.

Meroko curled up on the floor that night when Takuto walked up to her "why are you here?" He asked, Meroko sat up "my house has been knocked down" she replied sadly. Takuto lifted up her chin "Moe...I..." he got closer to her lips, Meroko panicked, what about Mitsuki? I want to but...her thoughts were broken off when Takuto kissed her, Meroko pulled away, "I saw you...with a girl" Meroko whispered "I told her that I needed space an hour ago" he replied, looking back into her pink eyes, they kissed eachother again. Takuto broke away "Moe, I realise that I need to try with you...to be with you"

Meroko started to cry "please, don't cry...you can say no" Takuto cried, pulling her into his arms "I want to Takuto, it's just..." Meroko trailed off as a flash came over them. Merokos bunny ears and fluffy tail popped out, her black and pink outfit appeared and wings grew on her back, she arose "my old form...I am Meroko Yui, an old Shinigami...And your old Shinigami partner" she said sadly, Takuto got up and backed away "the bunny girl...Meroko" he whispered "are you here to take me?" He asked "No...I am here to..." she trailed off as tears slipped down her face "I am here to erase your memory of me, and Mitsuki's (to be safe) so that you two can never remember me" she whispered, Takuto stepped towards her "I loved you Takuto, I do still...I am sorry, I lose each time huh?" She laughed softly, Takuto came near her as she cried and kissed her "goodbye Meroko...I am sorry, I lost too" he whispered back, a tear slid down his face "goodbye Takuto" she cried, by the click of Merokos fingers a bright light came over them...

Meroko stood before the great one the next day "well done Meroko, good choice on erasing Mitsuki's mind aswell." The great one smiled (well sort of) Meroko turned back into an angel but a man stood by her as she did, Takuto... The bright light came over them as the power surged to the sky and to Takuto and Mitsuki "Meroko, I want to stay with you..." Takuto shouted, Meroko looked at him "I can't" she cried "please!" He begged, the power began kicking in...Meroko stopped and leapt into Takutos arms "do you know me?" she asked him "sort of" he replied, smiling down at her...

The great one frowned "Meroko Yui, you have however not completely erased the memorys because of this affection for Takuto Kira...This is the second time you two have done what you are not supposed to" she scowled them but smiled then "I suppose it cannot be helped, Takuto Kira, has finally decided on you Meroko Yui" Meroko smiled and turned to Takuto, then hugged him "does this mean that Meroko will not be an angel?" Takuto asked, looking at the great one "sadly, she must remain an angel and you must be a human with someone else to do the task of erasing the minds of the people with the knowledge of Shinigami, that are not destined to die soon" the great one replied.

Takuto and Meroko thought and their faces saddened, Takuto then spoke up "well...What if I die and me and Meroko become angels or Shinigami together" Meroko gasped "what about Mitsuki?" she whispered "I can't help Mitsuki, because if Eichi comes back now it will be strange and if he was there the whole time, Mitsuki will not be a singer right now will she?" Takuto explained quietly "...That is a lot to ask but...Very well, you will become a new project, death angels, but not Shinigami...You will be angels, collecting souls left on earth but appear as a Shinigami" the great one smiled. A bright flash came over them and they appeared on a cloud, once again as a shinigami, but with slightly bigger wings. (They live happily ever after... If only fate could make it that way...)

You see that is how it ends for the people who want them to have a happy ending but for those who like the dramatic, sad endings this is for you. To be fair

Meroko brainwashed them and diasappeared and reappeared in front of the great one "well done Meroko, you may now crossover" she said to Meroko, Meroko turned back into an angel and vanished alone forever... There for you happy ending haters when it comes to stories like these, you have one (though personally I go with the happy ending)


End file.
